The Diamond and The Pickpockets
by McBones2
Summary: Chuck Bass joins a gang of pickpockets in Prague in order to find the ring. With a new identity and no one who knows him he's safe. Right? C/B, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

A woman with raven black hair, cut to about her chin, smiled as she completed her job. She slipped her hand in her coat pocket making sure she had what she had come for. She did. It was nearly ten o'clock at night and she couldn't wait to get home and relax. She headed through the crowd of people towards the nearest bathroom. Her wig was killing her head and she wanted it off now. She stood in front of the mirror and gently removed the wig trying not to pull her own hair. She got it off and quickly stuffed it in her purse. She shook out her dirty blonde hair, glad that it still had a little volume to it after being confined in the awful wig for a few hours. An older woman came out of a stall behind the woman taking her by surprise. The older woman narrowed her eyes a bit and she walked up to the sink, washed her hands quickly and was on her way. The woman breathed a sigh of relief thankful that the older woman didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

The newly blonde woman nearly jumped when her cell phone went off. She rummaged through her purse and pulled it out. Her heart pounded in her chest as she answered, she wasn't in the mood for more surprises tonight.

"Hello?"

"It's Anna."

"I thought I told you never to call me at work Anna." The woman sighed just wanting to get home.

"Well you said you would be done by ten. And it's ten and there's something I need to tell you." Anna said and grew more excited by the second.

"Can it wait till tomorrow I'm just heading home and James has been waiting all day-"

"Trust me James can wait!" she giggled over the phone.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Well I don't know if I should be laughing because it's rather tragic but-"

"Tell me now or I'm hanging up." The woman said now frustrated with her friend.

"It's one of your exes. A very rich one. Well he's back in town."

"You'll have to be a little more specific Anna."

"It's Chuck Bass; the one from New York. You remember him don't you?"

"How could I forget." She whispered to herself "You said it was tragic, why?"

"Well he's currently on the brink of death at a local hospital and I thought you would want to know."

"What happened to him?"

"He was shot by someone and they robbed him of some jewelry. That's all I know."

"Robbed? Oh my goodness." The woman breathed as she started to put the pieces together. "Have they found the person responsible?"

"Not yet and probably not ever. It was probably just some random bloke who happened to be drunk enough to shoot someone."

"Yeah probably. Look I have to go Anna but please don't say anything to James about this." The woman pleaded. She heard her friend pause over the phone.

"Ever since you've started dating James you've been so secretive."

"I'm sorry Anna but I have to go. Please don't tell anyone."

"Alright I won't. But Elle please be careful." Anna said softly.

"I will." Elle said quickly and hung up. She gathered her purse and flung it over her shoulder as she left the bathroom. She walked to the street hailed a cab and told the driver to drive as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck woke feeling groggy. His whole body felt heavy and numb. He tried to pull himself up into a sitting position but failed and settled back in the bed. He observed his surroundings. White walls, Gray chairs, blue blankets… he must be in the hospital. He looked over to the bedside table beside him and saw a cup of water. He drank it quickly as he tried to rid his mouth of its cotton like feel.

Also on the table were a few of his personal belongings one of them being his cell phone. He thought about reaching for it but decided to wait a little while longer to do anything further. He put his hands softly on his abdomen, just enough so he could feel the bandages beneath the hospital gown.

It didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would when he moved his fingers around testing his pain, but that was probably because he was on pain medication. And Chuck was certainly fine with that.

_So this really is happening_, Chuck thought as the small sting in his abdomen brought him out of his trance. And that small sting brought reality crashing down on him once again as he realized _everything _had happened. That this wasn't just a dream like he constantly wished it was, that he had betrayed Blair and broken her heart.

But she had broken his too. That's why right now he could barely breathe at the realization that Blair was somewhere in Paris trying to erase every memory of him and not in a chair beside him holding his hand, comforting him. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to calm himself.

He needed to get out of here. He was suffocating in this stale room. He needed to find… the ring. He looked over at the bedside table and saw no trace of it. So they really had taken it.

"Damn." He whispered. He had paid a lot for that ring and it was supposed to be Blair's. Not that it mattered much anymore, she didn't want it. But Chuck wanted it and he was determined to find it. But at the moment that was a little difficult to do with him lying in a hospital bed hooked up to IV's.

He reached for his phone and decided it was time to let someone know what had happened. If only one person.

"Hello?"

"Nathaniel, its Chuck."

"Hey man what's up? Are you enjoying yourself in Prague?"

"Well I wouldn't say I've had a great time in the past few hours. More like searing and immobilizing pain, if you must know." He said slowly.

"What do you mean? Are you hurt?" Nate asked and Chuck was glad that at least one person was concerned for his wellbeing.

"I got mugged and shot. They took…the ring." He said and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to erase the image from his mind.

"The ring?" Nate asked obviously confused since Chuck had neglected to tell him about his plan on proposing to Blair.

"Blair's engagement ring." He said and waited for Nate to respond. A few seconds later Nate's voice could be heard once again.

"Oh my god!" Nate exclaimed surprised and chuckled a bit. But his voice quickly became stern. "Oh my god, you didn't tell me. How long have you had this planned?"

"A few months but it doesn't matter anymore…"

"Yeah, I um…I heard about you and…Jenny." Nate struggled to get the words out. If Chuck could kill someone with a thought he would kill Nate right now. He didn't want to talk about any of what happened between him and Jenny.

"I just-" Nate started but stopped himself. Anger was boiling in Chuck right now and he was prepared for a fight.

"If you have something to say Nathaniel, say it." He said tersely.

"I just can't believe after everything you and Blair have been through you would go and hurt her again. I mean the stuff with Jack was bad enough but now you sleep with Jenny!" Nate exclaimed through the phone.

"Thank you for reminding of my past transgressions Nathaniel but Blair and I were working through it. We were broken up when I slept with Jenny, I thought I would never see her again."

"I thought you knew Blair, you really think she would walk away from you that easily?"

"I gave her an ultimatum the night before. She was to meet me at the top of the Empire State building or I would close my heart to her forever. She didn't show."

"Oh." Nate said softly not sure of what else to say. "Well when you two get back to the city you should talk."

"While that does sound lovely and civil which is so unlike Blair and I, I don't think that will work."

"Why not?"

"I'm not coming back Nathaniel." Chuck said and heard his friend laugh softly over the phone.

"Well not now but in a few weeks." Nate said.

"It might be longer than that."

"Why?"

"I'm not leaving Prague until I find my ring."

"_Your_ ring? Isn't it Blair's ring?"

"Not anymore. I paid a fortune for that ring and I want it back."

"Are you sure that's the only reason? Not because it has sentimental value or anything?" Nate said and knew Chuck would deny it.

"That's the only reason." Chuck said firmly. Nate could sense that Chuck was done with the subject so he moved the conversation along.

"Do you want me to come out there for a few days?" Nate asked.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay. But you can always call me if you change your mind."

"Thanks man. Just one more thing." Chuck paused and slid his gaze over the chairs along the wall still empty just as they had been when he had woken up. "Don't tell Blair where I am. Don't tell her I got shot. Don't tell her anything. Understand?"

"Chuck, don't ask me to do this. She'll kill me if she finds out I'm keeping this from her."

"I'm asking you to have some willpower Nate and keep your mouth shut for once. She can't know." He said softly.

"Am I the only one who does know?"

"Yes." Chuck whispered. It should have been Blair on the phone. But it wasn't. And it wouldn't be ever again.

xoxoxoxoxo

Elle made her way to the hospital finding the nurse's station. She brushed some hair away from her face and smiled at the young nurse sitting at her desk.

"Do you know where Chuck Bass is staying?" Elle asked. The young girl looked up at her and then quickly ruffled through some papers on the desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and scanned for the room number.

"Room 112."

"Thank you." Elle said quickly and turned to leave before the girl stopped her.

"Wait! Miss, are you a relative?" the young nurse called after her. Elle stopped and turned around and looked the nurse in the eyes.

"Of course darling. I'm his sister." She smiled sweetly and the girl nodded and went back to work. _Stupid girl didn't even ask for my I.D_, Elle thought as she made her way down the empty hallway.

She found room 112 and opened the door still not sure of what she would say.

xoxoxoxo

AN: Yes this is the Elle from the episode in Season 2. I think she had dark blonde hair but does it really matter? If you like it I will continue but please review! :)


	2. The Only Way Out

Chuck set his cell phone back on the bedside table. The day was winding down, Chuck decided, as less and less people walked by his room. But he still looked to the hallway, foolishly hoping she would come, and waited as the minutes turned into hours. He gave up on staring blankly and closed his eyes knowing she wouldn't come because she didn't know. Well at least Nathaniel has kept up his promise for at least an hour, Chuck thought.

Only a few minutes passed until he heard his door open. He kept his eyes shut presuming the person was only a nurse. But he heard the door close and heard the scrape of a chair against the floor and a suddenly felt a presence next to him. Then he opened his eyes and looked up to see someone he thought he would never see again.

"Elle?" he asked bewildered at the petite woman sitting beside him. Her dark eyes focused in on him intently and a small smile formed on her lips. Chuck swallowed and wished he knew why the hell she was here.

"Yes." She merely said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked with a hint of fear but more uncertainty. She scooted back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"Are you not happy to see me?" she asked amused at his expression. He looked as if he would run away had he not been hooked up to all of the IV's.

"No." he said as a matter of fact.

"Why? Bringing back memories?"

"Just a past I would rather forget. Now tell me what you are doing here or I'm calling in a nurse." He said sternly.

"Don't get all upset now Chuck. I heard about what happened to you, why you're in the hospital."

"How?"

"Does it really matter? So you were robbed of some jewelry right?"

"Yes."

"Was it of any importance?"

"Yes."

"Do you want it back?" she asked suddenly and watched in satisfaction as his eyes narrowed as he considered her.

"Yes, I would like it back. But I don't think you can help me."

"Oh but your wrong Chuck. I'm probably one of the few people in Prague who can help you."

"And why is that?" he asked confused.

"Well let's just say that the people I run with know about these sorts of things."

"Are they cops?" he asked as she giggled at what he had said.

"Oh goodness no. Quite the opposite." This earned another confused look from Chuck.

"Criminals?" Chuck asked.

"Well that's a bit harsh. We'd prefer to call ourselves thieves or pickpockets take your pick."

"We?"

"Well I only participate sometimes." She said and waited for him to say something. She watched as his confused look turned amusing and a smile lit his face. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned by his sudden change in mood.

"I'm great. These drugs are…great. I mean this is one of the weirdest hallucinations I've had." He was laughing now not believing a word she had said. He looked up at her and continued. "I mean it's like I'm in _Oliver Twist, _except-wait I am an orphan now kind of. Have you ever read it? It's a great book."

"This is real Chuck. I'm here to help you." Elle cut him off before he could continue.

"I don't need your help because you're not real." He said as he pulled himself together and managed to say it seriously.

Elle sighed and sat back in her chair and knew she wouldn't be able to get through to him tonight. She uncrossed her legs and stood up deciding it would be best if she left.

"I'll be back in a few days to come and check on you. See if you still want my help."

"What's in it for you?" Chuck asked as she rose to leave. She turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Well, I'm just a hallucination right Chuck?" She said and without waiting for an answer headed out of the room.

"Right." Chuck whispered to himself trying to figure out what had just taken place.

Xoxoxoxoxo

The car rolled up to the curb and stopped. Elle handed the driver some money and stepped out onto the sidewalk. She looked up at the building and saw that the apartment light was still on. She sighed as she realized it was nearly midnight and she had kept James waiting, and she knew he wouldn't be too happy.

But visiting Chuck was worth it and he would come to his senses in a few days once he was off of the pain meds. He was her only chance out of this life. She hated to admit it but she was scared, had been scared to leave James for months, but she had had enough. She always fell short whenever she did anything and on the rare occasions she was adequate enough he would stop and make sure she saw the softness of his eyes and the small tug of his lips that formed what he considered a smile, and say "Elle, I'll take care of you and I love you. You need me." And so she stayed because she was indeed a fool.

She opened the door to the building and headed toward the elevator pushing the button for the third floor. The elevator dinged and she stepped out. Once she was at the apartment door she saw the soft glow of the light emanating from behind the door. She unlocked the door and immediately saw James seated on the couch hunched over looking at papers on the table in front of him.

He didn't look up as she made her way further into the living room. She set her purse down by the couch.

"I'm sorry I was out so late, Anna called and-"

"Did you get anything today?" he asked ignoring her explanation. She looked at his hunched figure and sighed. Something was eating at him and it was as evident as ever. She slipped her hand inside her coat pocket and pulled out the watch she had managed to get, the only thing that she had managed to get.

He took the watch from her hand, his gaze never leaving it, and proceeded to inspect the condition. He showed no expression as he looked it over which worried Elle. She shifted on her feet as she waited for him to finish.

It was then that he finally met her eyes and what Elle saw startled her and she nearly gasped, but she kept her face emotionless. His eyes were bloodshot and dark circles sat softly under his eyes.

"James, are you alright?"

"Is this all you got?" he asked his voice low and even.

"Yes." She whispered. She searched his eyes trying to gauge his reaction but he closed them and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Has Billy brought anything back yet?" she asked trying to switch the focus on something else.

"One watch." He said slowly ignoring her question.

"James, it's worth at least a few thousand if not more."

"That's not enough Elle!" he said loudly and got off the couch to stand in front of her. He was at least five inches taller than her which only made the current situation more frightening for Elle. She stepped back as she saw his anger rising.

"And do you think a few thousand dollars is enough to live off of?" He stepped closer to Elle and this time she stood her ground.

"No," she said softly looking anywhere but his eyes. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at them. She could tell that he was irritated about something else rather than just her. She was just fuel to the fire.

"Then next time you stay out until you get more. Understand?" his hot breath washed over Elle's face and she could immediately smell the alcohol among other things. He held her chin so tight she could only nod that she understood. His face softened a bit.

"You better hope Billy brings something home tonight." He said and let go of her chin. He made his way back to the couch where he picked up the watch once more and wrote something on a blank piece of paper.

Elle grabbed her purse by the couch and fled to the bedroom as fast as she could. She was shaking as she set her purse on the bed and went to close the door. She leaned against it and closed her eyes trying to calm herself and keep her breathing under control. But she was unsuccessful once again and her chest started to tighten and her breathing sped up. She hurried over to the window and opened it letting the cool night air wash over her face.

It was one of the few things that calmed her down after their fights. She looked out to the streets of Prague and spotted the Vltava River in the distance. The lights from nearby buildings fell softly on the water and illuminated the darkness under the bridges. Elle loved to walk along the bridge from time to time, but only at night when the tourists dissipated and only locals were present. But on nights like this she would open the window and simply marvel in its beauty. That in itself calmed her down.

Her breathing was under control a few minutes later and her heart had stopped pounding relentlessly in her chest. She spotted a pigeon on a tree just outside of the window and smiled at how free and happy it looked as it bounced from branch to branch. She narrowed her eyes as it seemed to be looking at her as if saying, _Poor girl a prisoner in her own home_.

She sat on the bed still gazing out the window. The pigeon landed softly on the sill and cooed looking around the room. Its head tilted from side to side and surveyed Elle for a few seconds and suddenly flew off into the night.

And it was true, she was a prisoner but what struck Elle as slightly disturbing was that she didn't have the courage to walk out the door and leave this life behind. That James had a hold on her so tight she was scared to run.

But most disturbing of all was that she was the one who locked the key every night to her own prison.

She needed an escape, and Chuck Bass was her only way out.

Reviews would be great!


	3. Unexpected Visits and Horrible Feelings

Billy made his way through a dark alley, a normal short cut he took on late nights like this. He had done considerably well today and he knew James would appreciate it. At least he wouldn't get chewed out for not bringing much home like Elle had the past few nights. Billy did feel a bit bad for Elle, but it was her own fault not bringing back enough stuff that Billy would have to stay out even longer to satisfy James' greediness.

But there was one thing that he wouldn't give to James tonight and probably not ever. Billy stopped for a moment and looked around making sure the alley was empty. He slipped his hand in his pocket and felt the black velvet box and pulled it out. He opened it slowly and smiled as he remembered how the adrenaline had rushed through his veins as he took it carefully out of some guy's coat pocket. The desperation on the man's face had been priceless. If only he could have remembered _what_ he looked like. He always liked to see their faces but in all the chaos had forgotten to really study the man's face. And the fact that he was more than a bit drunk didn't help much either.

He closed the box once again satisfied that the ring was still cushioned in the black inside of the box. It was well past midnight and he finally got back to the apartment. The light was off as he entered the living room but saw James asleep on the couch, papers scattered everywhere. Billy walked slowly to his small bedroom and sat on the bed. He emptied his pockets of the jewelry and different items he had managed to get and set them on his bedside table deciding it would be best if he gave them to James in the morning. The only thing left in his pocket was the ring. He had to find a special place for it. Thankfully in one of the drawers there was a false bottom so he set it there. He knew he would have to move it in the morning, but it would be safe tonight.

He got ready for bed and turned out the lights, his gaze toward his bedside table. No one is going to get that ring over my dead body, he thought to himself and a few minutes later drifted off to sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

_**A Few Days Later**_

"B come on! We need to do something; we've been in Paris for days and have barely been outside." Serena whined as she tried to pull her best friend up from the couch. They had spent most of their days watching old movies and talking about anything and everything. Well everything but…Chuck…and Nate. Both girls wanted to forget about the two boys back in New York and Paris, the city of love, was the perfect place to do such a thing.

"Fine. Where are we going?" Blair sighed as she let Serena pull her up. Serena clapped her hands excitement in her eyes and a big smile on her face.

"Shopping! Where else?" Serena asked. They were both already ready since they had gone out to breakfast a few hours earlier at a local bakery all Blair had to do was grab her purse and they were out the door.

They walked down the streets of Paris and browsed all sorts of stores. Serena bought things here and there while Blair merely browsed. It was nearing the afternoon and Serena noticed Blair's solemn mood so she decided to improvise.

"B, I know exactly what will make you feel better." Serena said leading them down a side street.

"And that is S?" Blair asked skeptical that she could make her feel better.

"We're almost there. I thought you were excited about Paris B! It's a new start in a different city." Serena said.

"I was excited… I am excited. It's just…" Blair trailed off not wanting to elaborate and Serena cut her off.

"Don't say another word! No more talk of the old boys we need new ones." Serena giggled as they turned onto another street.

"I think boys in general are our problems Serena. I don't think new ones will help us anymore than the old ones did."

Serena sighed and turned the corner and waited for Blair to catch up. They both stood by each and surveyed the scene before them. A throng of people were walking about the bridge that was across the street from where they stood. And most of them, not to Blair's surprise, were boys. Blair looked up at Serena's face to see a small smirk on her lips. Despite her solemn mood Blair managed a small laugh.

"Why is it whenever I'm with you we find all the guys?" Blair asked.

"What can I say? They always find me." Serena giggled and was glad Blair was smiling again. "So are you ready to find some boys B?"

"If they're French, not American and not Chuck Bass, then hell yes." She said and tried to convince both her and Serena that she really did want to move on.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Chuck woke up and was glad to know that this was his last morning in the hospital but was still trying to figure out his plan of attack to find his ring. The nurse came in to check on him and said she would be back with some forms. He nodded gratefully but declined the not so appetizing breakfast they had provided. He was able to move around more but his abdomen was still sore and the nurses had recently informed him that he would need a cane to walk properly. Only for a time, they had assured him. They had set it by his bedside for him to take with him when he left. The door opened suddenly and Elle appeared before him. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of her and sighed.

"So you are real?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. It seems you remember our conversation, but do you remember my offer?"

He contemplated for a moment what it would he could do if he accepted her help. He could surely find the ring faster with her and she had _connections_. It didn't really matter to him if she was a thief.

"I remember and I would like you to help me find my ring." Her eyes lit up and couldn't help but smile, step one was done.

"So it was a ring they stole?"

"Yes."

"Well what kind of ring?" Elle questioned him.

"Just a ring." Elle laughed, he was such a guy.

"Now Chuck, I'm a girl and you can't just tell a girl it was _just_ a ring. It's never _just_ a ring; otherwise you wouldn't be searching for it." He narrowed his eyes at her hating that she was right, but he would keep it secret for as long as possible.

"It's just a ring." He whispered as he caught her gaze and saw her eyes soften. She sighed; she couldn't have him storming off anytime soon and decided to stop her line of questioning.

"Okay Chuck, it's just a ring." She watched him nod in appreciation. "And now you get to find out your end of the bargain."

"Now you're telling me?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I need you to help me destroy someone." She said simply.

"Why do you need my help? With a little planning destroying someone's life is rather simple."

"Well, you're one of the best and this matter is not simple. It's rather…let's just say it won't be easy."

"I'm always up for a challenge but first, whose life are we planning to destroy?"

"Well since you're not going to tell me about the ring, I'm not going to tell you about the person. But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Elle said and watched him cross his arms over his chest.

"Fine." He said.

The nurse came in and had Chuck sign some forms and quickly left leaving the two alone once again. Elle reached in her purse and pulled out some clothes she had had at the apartment for Chuck.

"Here are some clothes for you. I didn't think the famous Chuck Bass would be caught dead in a hospital gown for much longer." She said as she set the clothes beside him.

"Thanks." He ran his hand across the shirt, it wasn't exactly his taste, rather plain but it would have to do.

"There is one more thing you have to know Chuck." Elle said suddenly serious.

"And that is?" Chuck took note of the change in her expression and waited for her to answer.

"No one can know who you are. I don't know if I can stress that enough but no one Chuck."

"And how do you suppose I do that? I'm Chuck Bass, people know me." He said hoping she had an answer otherwise their little plan wouldn't work out.

"A new identity."

"You think a new name will help me?"

"It will save you. And I guarantee the places we go, the people we meet won't recognize your face but they _never_ forget a name." she said sternly. He could tell she knew what she was talking about and he racked his mind for ideas.

"Do you have any suggestions for my new name?" Chuck asked.

"No, but I thought I would let you choose." Elle said. Chuck thought about how weird it would be to be called by anything other than Chuck Bass and tried to think of a name that was just as good as his original. And then it came to him, he had only seen the name once and even though it was written by someone he loathed it would have to do.

"I've got it."

"Well?" Elle asked curious to see what name could possibly fit the man in the bed. He was so unique and any other name would certainly be foreign to both of them.

"Don't laugh." Chuck warned.

"I won't" Elle promised.

"Charlie Trout."

"Not as good as Chuck Bass but it will do." Elle said as she tried not to laugh. The name was just so not him.

"Will it? I mean I could come up with a different one."

"No it will work. And no one knows you by this name anywhere?" Elle asked him making sure wherever they went he would be safe.

Chuck paused as he remembered reading Dan's manuscript that night after getting out of prison. Only Humphrey, Chuck thought. And he wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon. Chuck looked up at Elle and answered.

"No one." He said and sealed his own fate. Elle nodded and walked toward the door so he could change.

"And one more thing, I need a new cane. The one they gave me is a piece of crap." Chuck called from the bed.

Elle spun on her heel and couldn't help but laugh at his tone of voice.

"Well, that piece of crap cane would probably fit Charlie Trout better than the flamboyant Chuck Bass." Elle saw his jaw tighten as he looked at the cane and back to her. And with a small smirk on his face said;

"I'm still Chuck Bass."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blair sat at a small table and smiled at the handsome man sitting across from her. She could see Serena from the corner of her eye talking with a tall blonde guy. They were leaning against the bridge and staring out over the city while Blair was stuck on the patio of a local restaurant. Not that she minded. She had met Ben on Serena's mission to make them both happy again and here she was having drinks with him. He was indeed French, for which Blair was glad. He had dark brown hair and equally dark eyes which were all too familiar reminders of the man she was supposed to forget about.

She sighed in relief as he ordered a soda rather than a scotch or some other hard liquor. Blair settled with water wanting to keep her head clear.

"You don't drink?" Blair asked curious.

"I do, it's just that it's eleven in the morning." He said and laughed slightly at her question.

"Well that doesn't stop some people." Blair mumbled.

"Someone you know is a heavy drinker?"

"Used to be. But I'd rather not talk about it." Blair said hoping they would quickly move past the subject. The waiter came and delivered their drinks and quickly left.

"Don't worry, I usually only have a few glasses of scotch here and there." He said and took a sip of his soda. Blair tried to hide the surprise in her face but it didn't work too well. Why was this happening to her, she thought as she took a sip of her water. Even little pieces of _him_ were present in a total stranger, she just couldn't get away from him. Lots of people drink scotch it's not just _his_ drink, she said to herself. As she was quietly panicking in her mind Ben noticed the shift in her mood.

"Did I say something to upset you?" he asked.

"No let's just move on to a different subject. Like what do you do?"

Blair listened as he continued to talk but couldn't seem to concentrate on the conversation. She watched as his eyes drifted to different women walking by, even if it was for just a second, and she suddenly felt incredibly small and she hated it. She remembered when she and Chuck would go out to dinner and his eyes never wavered from her face and how when they walked out he would hold her close making her feel like the most precious thing in the world. But now she felt…Well she didn't really know. She just knew it didn't feel right.

She ran her finger along her glass of water collecting the water that rolled down the sides. She watched as her ice melted and when they were nearly gone she knew the conversation would come to a close. She looked back up and smiled sadly wishing she could have enjoyed her time with Ben. But his hair wasn't dark enough, his eyes not brown enough to even be comparable to Chuck.

But that was what she wanted. Wasn't it?

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Chuck handed the money over to the cashier and thanked him. The man nodded and passed the cane over the counter for Chuck to take. Chuck took it hesitantly weighing it in his hands. It was surprising light and quite beautiful better than the one from the hospital. Elle handed the old cane to the shopkeeper to see if he could sell it. The man took the cane but shook his head and walked it over to the trash.

"Junk." He said in his broken English. Elle laughed as Chuck gave her a knowing look.

"See? It's not just me." Chuck said as they made their way out of the store.

Despite the light mood in the air Chuck was extremely uncomfortable. As he made his way down the last of the steps he put pressure on his cane and walked beside Elle. He hated that he needed to rely on an inanimate object for such a major function. He was always able to do things on his own and this cane in a way degraded him. But he grit his teeth and swallowed his pride as the pain in his abdomen was every present. He would need to rest soon and he hoped Elle wouldn't mind.

Elle glanced up to see the pain evident on his face.

"Don't worry Charlie we'll get a cab back to the apartment soon."

"Okay." He said as they walked along the crowded streets. They needed to discuss their plan of attack but they would have to do that later when there was no one around to hear them. They couldn't take any chances.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Blair and Serena both arrived back at the house without the boys they had met that afternoon. To say their little adventure was a failure would be an understatement. They both flopped on the couch and sat there for a while until Serena broke the silence.

"So today was…" she drifted off as she rolled her head over to look at Blair who was staring at the wall.

"Yeah." Blair sighed and looked over to see Serena turned towards her. Serena smiled sadly and put her hand over Blair's.

"Maybe moving on is harder than we thought." Serena said. "What was wrong with your date?"

"He likes scotch." Blair said as Serena laughed at her explanation and Blair couldn't help but join in.

"That's why you didn't like him?" Serena asked still giggling.

"Yes, among other things." Blair nodded. "Now what was wrong with your date?"

"He was blonde!" Serena said and continued to laugh at her own reason.

"We're ridiculous you do know that?" Blair asked as they both laughed together. It seemed the memories of Nate and Chuck were still present in their minds and they couldn't seem to escape them. But they continued to laugh together and suddenly felt twelve again when everything was much simpler.

The ring of the doorbell interrupted their laughter as both of the girls looked at each other.

"I'll go." Blair said and got up from the couch. She made her way to the door not knowing who it could be but secretly hoping it was _him_. She opened the door and almost gasped at the person who stood before her.

"Oh my gosh. You're kidding right?" Blair asked as Dan Humphrey stood on the door step.

"Hey Blair. Is Serena here?" he asked.

"Before I answer your question I have to ask; what the hell are you doing here Humphrey?" Blair asked as she raised her voice clearly upset about the whole situation.

"I need to talk with Serena. Please Blair just let me see her."

"No." Blair said sternly. Dan shifted on his feet but it was clear he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Why not?"

"Number one; I hate your sister. Number two; I hate you. Number three; you and Serena don't belong together." Blair said as she ticked the reasons off on her fingers.

"Blair let me in. Despite what you feel about my sister or me I just want to talk to her."

He put his hand on the door to try and open it but Blair stood in the doorway unwavering in her stance.

"I'm not afraid of you Blair. You don't have Chuck to come and rescue you."

"Don't talk about him!" she suddenly yelled and she heard Serena's heels clip across the floor toward the door.

"Blair who is it?" Serena asked as she opened the door to reveal Dan. "Dan?"

Blair fled from the door and made her way towards her room. She wanted to scream because all of the horrible feelings she had felt that night were suddenly resurfacing. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the blow of betrayal that she had felt. It had all but consumed her these past few days and now it was back stronger than ever. She grabbed for her phone on the bedside table and called Nate.

"Hello?" Nate asked as he picked up on the third ring.

"Nate, its Blair. I need you to come to Paris."

"Why? I thought you wanted to go by yourselves."

"Well something has come up."

"Like what?" Nate asked.

"Dan is here." She waited for him to respond but he was silent for a few moments. "Do you still love Serena?" Blair asked.

"Yes." He answered softly.

"Then come and fight for her. And if you don't come I might rip Dan's head off." Blair said and listened again as Nate was silent. At that moment Blair didn't want to admit to herself that asking Nate to come for Serena was her only motive, because it wasn't. If anyone knew where Chuck was it was Nate and she just wanted to know where he was.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Nate said and hung up. Blair set her phone back on the table and lay on her bed still fully clothed. She didn't have the strength to get up and go and fight with Serena or Dan. She put her hands under her head suddenly exhausted. She glanced at her left hand, or rather her ring finger as another tear rolled down her cheek. If only she had gone sooner none of this would've happened. There would have been a ring on her finger and she would have been Chuck's fiancé.

But there wasn't a ring on her finger and the realization of that was almost unbearable to think of right now. So Blair turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Please Review! I love to hear your thoughts! And sorry about the late update. And for this story the Georgina story line did NOT happen.


	4. Welcome to the Team

Chuck shifted in the taxi as he tried to make himself more comfortable but the pain in his abdomen was as strong as ever. The cane had helped, but with every step he took he could feel the wound screaming in retaliation. He rifled through his pockets in search of the pain pills the doctor had so kindly given him. He opened the bottled and swallowed two pills dry and hated himself for it afterwards as they stuck in his throat for a second too long. He swallowed hard and they finally went down and he could breathe again. Elle, who sat next to him in the back of the taxi, glanced up at him.

"You okay?" she asked. Chuck tried to smile through his pain and answered her.

"Ask me in about twenty minutes." He said as he put the pill bottle back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry you're in so much pain. Maybe you should have stayed at the hospital for a few more days."

"I'm fine." Chuck said. Like hell he would go back to the hospital, he hated them. It reminded him too much of what had happened with his dad. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"How much longer?" Chuck asked. They had been driving for about ten minutes now and he was completely lost.

"In a few minutes but we have to do a bit of walking." Elle said.

"Walking? Great." Chuck said not at all happy. They had yet to discuss what exactly he was walking into and they couldn't discuss it in front of the taxi driver. A few minutes later Elle motioned for the driver to pull over and soon they were out on the sidewalk.

The sun was setting and some of the streetlights flickered on illuminating the darkened streets. Elle walked slowly beside Chuck and allowed him to set the pace. The streets were empty which was perfect for them.

"So, is it safe to talk now?" He asked Elle who had remained quiet since they had left the taxi.

"Yes." Elle said. "His name is James."

"And who is James exactly?" Chuck looked down at her to see her hesitate in answering his question.

"He's my boyfriend." Elle said simply. Chuck looked at her in surprise.

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was, but I'm not."

"So is the whole point of destroying him to make him your ex-boyfriend?" Chuck asked, wishing she would elaborate on what needed to be done.

"Something a little more permanent." Elle replied. Chuck stopped in his tracks causing Elle to stop.

"Are you saying you want him dead? Because if you are I'm out of here." Chuck said. Elle started to laugh in response and when she caught her breath continued talking.

"Jeez Chuck, I'm not that drastic. I mean permanent as in him in jail or out of the country. Just anywhere that isn't near me."

"If I recall you do call this man your boyfriend. Why are you doing this to him?" Chuck asked as they started to make their way down the street again.

"He's just… You'll see. We're almost there." She said as she saw the apartment building on the corner of the street. They didn't say much as they continued to walk but Elle stopped him before he opened the door to the building.

"This is your last chance Chuck, to back out and never see me again. There's no turning back once we go through this door." She said seriously.

"As long as you help me find my ring, I'll help you with your boy troubles." He said softly. She nodded and smiled.

"Ready?" she asked. Chuck stepped to the door and opened it and looked back at Elle who was still standing on the sidewalk.

"After you."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As soon as Nate got off the phone with Blair he stood up from the couch and threw some clothes in a duffle bag. His mind was racing, he hoped he could get there before Dan convinced Serena to take him back. They were practically siblings for Pete's sake, he thought as he walked toward the door. He picked up Chuck's little black book from the table thinking he could give it to him.

But he stopped and realized he wouldn't be seeing him. He set the book back down and opened the door and took a cab to the airport to catch his plane.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They reached the apartment and stepped inside. James and Billy were discussing something over on the couch. And what looked like a blueprint was spread out on the table in front of them. James glanced up and spotted Elle and momentarily chose to ignore the man beside her. He got up from the couch and placed a kiss on Elle's cheek.

"Hello, love. And what do you have for me today?" James said as he glanced at Chuck.

"A new recruit. I figured we needed another person and he was more than willing." She said sweetly. James wrapped an arm around Elle's waist pulling her closer and further away from Chuck. Chuck shifted on his cane wishing the pain pills were stronger.

"What's his name?" James said in Elle's ear.

"I'm right here, maybe you should ask me." Chuck said and hated this James already. James snapped his head toward Chuck and narrowed his gaze. Chuck wasn't too sure what he was going to do next but hated the way James' gaze lingered. But his face relaxed and Chuck could see Elle visibly sigh thankful that James hadn't done something drastic.

"You're right." He stepped away from Elle and extended his hand to Chuck. "I'm James."

Chuck accepted his hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm Charlie Trout." They released hands and James nodded, in acceptance Chuck hoped.

"Welcome to the team Charlie. What happened to you anyways? I don't think the cane is for the ladies or is it?" Chuck couldn't help but laugh a bit which also caused his abdomen to ache.

"Not for show. I was injured in a car accident a few days ago." Chuck said nonchalantly. James considered Chuck's answer for a moment.

"Must have been a nasty crash, eh?"

"It was." Chuck replied and looked to Elle for help not wanting to delve further into the conversation.

"So are we going out tonight?" Elle asked as James returned to her side.

"Tomorrow night. Today we need to study the blueprints and the people." Elle nodded and followed James over to the table and Chuck took his place beside Elle but away from James. Chuck glanced at the other man sitting on the couch who was studying him quietly.

"The names Billy." The man said. When he spoke Chuck's heart started to race. The voice was uncannily familiar and for a second he thought he had been made. Chuck swallowed and tried to keep his composure.

"Charlie Trout." Chuck said slowly studying Billy's face watching for a reaction but got none.

"Yeah, I heard." Billy simply said. Chuck nodded and sighed in relief, but somewhere inside him knew the man on the couch. But instead of focusing on it for too long he turned his gaze to Elle and James who were rifling through papers. James pulled out the blueprint and handed it to Chuck.

"Study it. Memorize it." James said sternly and went back to looking through the other papers. Chuck nodded and took the blueprint. He looked to Elle who was studying pictures and information of different people. She looked up and caught his gaze nodded slightly and turned her gaze back to the papers in her hands.

Chuck couldn't help but smile and breathed a sigh of relief.

His heart was still racing, but he was in and one step closer to finding his ring.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blair came out of her room all showered and ready to go. She crept around the corner to see if Serena was anywhere but when she looked in the living room, she saw nothing. She then made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat; she didn't really feel like going out and chance running into Humphrey. But when she walked into the kitchen Serena was sitting at the counter eating an apple.

"Hey Blair." Serena said.

Blair walked slowly into the kitchen and sat across from Serena. She looked at the bowl of fruit between them wanting to take an apple but suddenly lost her appetite.

"Didn't think you would be here this morning S." Blair said as she watched Serena finish her apple.

"And where do you think I would have been?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe off gallivanting with Humphrey." Blair said and Serena narrowed her eyes at Blair.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed Blair? Or is this your new thing, being in a bad mood all the time?"

"Humphrey is the one who puts me in a bad mood. I can't believe he actually had the nerve of coming here." Blair said smugly.

"I thought it was nice." Serena shrugged.

"I can't believe you." Blair said disgusted. "It's been how many days since you've broken up with Nate and you're already running back to Humphrey."

"Well you didn't seem to have a problem with it yesterday when we went shopping for boys!" Serena exclaimed.

"That's different. They weren't Humphrey!" Blair yelled back at her. This was not how Blair had wanted to spend her vacation but she was too upset to stop arguing.

"Oh so me going back to Dan is that horrible? Tell me again Blair how long did you wait after you broke up with Nate did you go and sleep with Chuck? A few hours if I remember right."

"That was different." Blair said softly and looked down at the counter.

"Oh right, because you loved each other. Well look how well that worked out." Serena said quickly but soon regretted the words when she saw Blair's face fall. She had aimed to hurt Blair and she had succeeded, she was just tired of Blair ragging on Dan. But Blair was back on the attack in no time.

"You seem to have forgotten what his whore of a sister did to my relationship with Chuck!" Blair yelled.

"Really Blair? Now who do you think initiated what happened that night? I'm pretty sure it wasn't Jenny."

"Why are we even friends?" Blair asked as she lifted her gaze to Serena. She hated to think about what had happened that night but she couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes. But she didn't let them fall. She couldn't believe they had gotten to this point once again. If she hadn't of had good self control at that moment she probably would have climbed over the counter and proceeded to pull Serena's hair until she could feel as much pain as Blair felt at the sting of her words.

"Because you have no one left." Serena said and kept her eyes glued to Blair's. "Not even Chuck."

Blair didn't know what else to say and was thankful when she heard the doorbell ring. Blair watched as Serena got up but Blair stopped her before she got out of the kitchen.

"It's probably Dan." Serena explained.

"Actually, that's my someone." Blair sneered and hurried to the door .She breathed a sigh of relief when she opened the door to reveal Nate. "Thank goodness you came. Now I might kill Serena."

"You two get in a fight?"

"Yes. So please try and talk some sense into her."

Nate nodded and walked through the door. He spotted Serena standing in the kitchen.

"Nate, what are you doing here?"

Once Blair could hear their conversation she was satisfied and headed out the door wanting to be anywhere but there.

xoxoxoxox

Reviews would be great! I promise there will be C/B soon!


	5. The Pool Player

AN: Ok I'm pretty sure Blair's dad lives in France, but what part of France I'm not sure. I don't think they every said. So please just go with it. Sorry this took me so long, it might be a while before I update again I'm heading to school and I have to get situated and everything. And if any of you are reading my other story Let the games begin, it will be finished...soon. I promise. :)

There were many advantages having your father live in France and Blair was thankful she had someone to turn to. She took a cab and they drove for a while but it was worth it when they rolled up the driveway of the vineyard her father and Roman owned. She walked up the driveway and fixed her hair before knocking on the huge door before her. She smiled as she waited on the doorstep as she thought about how extravagant this house was. He was indeed a Waldorf and anything less would have been no good.

The door opened suddenly revealing her father who was already smiling from ear to ear.

"Blair bear!" He exclaimed and rushed towards her enveloping her in a warm embrace. Blair held onto him tightly enjoying the feel of his hug, they hadn't seen each other in so long.

"Now what in the world are you doing here Blair, you didn't come all the way to France just to see your dear old dad?" he said as he pulled back from their hug. Blair smiled at her father.

"Why of course I did dad." She laughed but both knew she was lying. He smiled back and ushered her inside.

"Well, it doesn't matter why you're here, I'm just glad that you're here." He said and closed the door behind her and then led her into the living room. Blair sat down on the couch and her father took a seat beside her.

"Dad, why do you have this huge house if you and Roman are the only ones living here?"

"Well we love it and the vineyard. We have maids and cooks who occasionally live here so we're not totally alone."

"You should get a cat." Blair said suddenly. Her father looked at her strangely.

"But Roman and I don't like cats." Her father said.

"But I do."

"Is this your way of telling me you want to move here?" Harold asked as he laughed softly.

"As much as I would love to I can't." Blair sighed and gazed out the window where she could see the sprawling vines that covered the hill outside the window. "Here at the vineyard it's so peaceful but back in New York it's just…" Blair trailed off.

"It's just what sweetie?" Harold asked his daughter as he began to become concerned at her solemn mood.

"It's suffocating. And here I can actually breathe." Blair said as she laid her head down on the back of the couch so she was still able to see out the window. Harold scooted closer to her and brushed away some hair that had fallen on her face. Blair looked up and smiled at her father, she loved these moments and wished she could have more of them but with him in a different country, that was hard to do.

"Your mother told me that you were having a hard time at NYU. It will get better in time Blair, I promise." He said softly trying to reassure her.

"I'm not going to NYU next year. I'm going to Columbia."

"That's great Blair! I didn't know that you had applied."

"I didn't." she said softly.

"Well, then how?" Harold thought for a moment. "Did your mother apply for you?"

"No. It was Chuck."

"Well that was very thoughtful."

"I guess." She mumbled.

"How are you and Chuck doing by the way?"

"Fine." Harold looked at her and Blair met his gaze. He smiled a sad smiled and Blair sighed.

"Mom called you didn't she?" Could her mother be more of a gossip? Blair thought as she tried to think of different ways to change the subject. She came to Paris to get away from Chuck not rehash everything that had happened between them to her father.

"Your mother was very concerned about your…" Harold trailed off and stopped when he saw the disapproving look form on Blair's face.

"My mental state?" Blair guessed and knew she had guessed right.

"Blair your mother and I love you very much."

"Don't worry Dad, I'm not puking my guts out to deal with my depression."

"Now Blair I didn't accuse you of that did I?"

"No you didn't." Blair sighed as she pulled herself up in a sitting position. She looked at her father who sat next to her with a worried look on his face. "Could we just not talk about this anymore dad?"

"Okay. Did you want to take a tour of the vineyard? It's quite beautiful this time of year." He said as the worry disappeared from his face.

"Yes, I would love to." Blair smiled. She was thankful that her father had agreed to drop the subject. They both got up from the couch and headed toward the back door.

The cool breeze greeted them as they made their way down the steps and walked toward the sprawling vineyard. Harold stopped and held his arm out. Blair hooked her arm in his and he pulled her close. She giggled and for a split second she felt like a little girl again. She leaned her head against her father's shoulder and loved that she could share this moment with him. Harold looked down at his daughter and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you so much sweetie." He said softly.

"I love you too dad." She said.

They continued to walk through the vineyard both enjoying each other's company.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chuck set down the blueprint and leaned back in the couch. His mind was numb from studying that stupid blueprint for hours now. He knew every detail of the house they were going to tomorrow night so there was no real point in studying it anymore. He looked over to Elle who was still testing her knowledge of the people who were going to be at the party. She looked up at him and set her papers down.

"Are you done?" she asked him. They were the only ones still in the living room. Billy had gone out and James had gone to his bedroom and gone to sleep. It was almost ten, so it wasn't too late.

"Yes." Chuck replied.

"How about I show you around?"

"Sounds good to me." Chuck said and followed Elle out of the apartment. They made their way down the street searching for a taxi and Elle told the driver to go to one of the local clubs. When they arrived people were lined up waiting to get in and Elle simply walked past them up to the entrance. Chuck watched as she worked her magic as she went up to the guards. She giggled a bit and this caused the guards to laugh. She leaned up and whispered something in his ear and he nodded. She glanced back at Chuck and headed inside. Chuck followed.

"Well aren't you the actress." Chuck said once he caught up with Elle inside the club. She glanced back at him.

"In my line of work you have to be."

"Where are we going by the way?" Chuck asked as he noticed they had walked past the main part of the club and were headed straight to the back. They came to a door and Elle stopped before she opened it.

"To someone who might possibly know what happened to your ring." She said and opened the door to reveal a stair case leading downstairs. Her heels clipped softly on the stone steps. Chuck closed the door behind him and followed her down. There was another guard at the bottom of the stairs who was standing in front of yet another door. But this time Elle didn't have to do any acting because the guard simply opened the door and let them both in. The guard nodded at them in approval as they entered the next room.

The room was dimly lit and cigarette smoke hung in the air. Elle stopped Chuck once again before they ventured further into the room.

"I need to talk someone really quick. Why don't you sit over there order a drink or two." Elle said as she motioned toward the small bar. Chuck looked at her skeptically.

"Why can't I come along?" Chuck asked. He was used to being in the middle of it all.

"Just go over to the bar and stay there. I will come get you when I'm done." Elle said in a hushed voice and left Chuck and headed toward the pool table at the far side of the room.

There were a few men that had gathered around to watch the two men play. One of the men was hunched over as he lined up for a hit. He took the shot and sure enough the balls ricocheted off one another and one fell in the corner pocket. He stood back up and Elle was finally able to get a good look at his face. It was him. He leaned back against the wall and took a drag on his cigarette and watched as the other man took his turn.

Elle walked over to where he was standing and smiled as she approached. He smiled as he saw her and blew out the smoke into the air. Elle fought back the urge to cough as more smoke filled the small room.

"Elle darling, I thought I would never see you again." The man chuckled as Elle stopped in front of him.

"Oh Gabriel you know I had to come back." Elle teased. His face suddenly became serious as did Elle's.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Gabriel said in his thick British accent, he was all business now.

"I need some information." Elle replied.

"Well you've come to the right place. What do you want to know?" he asked and handed off his pool stick to one of the other men so he could focus on the conversation.

"A few days ago a man was shot. A group of men ambushed him and stole a ring. Do you know who the men where?" Elle watched as he mulled the question over. He continued to smoke but blew the smoke to the side away from Elle for which she was thankful.

"Yeah, I heard about it." He said nonchalantly. Elle narrowed his eyes at him.

"Care to share?"

"You're not going to like what I have to say." Gabriel said as he rubbed his chin. "Your boy Billy was one of the men. I don't know who stole the ring or who has it now. That's all I know."

Elle looked at him stunned. There was one thing that both Elle and Billy had agreed to when James took them under his wing. And that was that they didn't work for anyone else, only James, even if the offer was enticing.

"But Billy runs with us." Elle managed to get out and Gabriel just smiled back at her. It was more of a grin and Elle shifted on her feet nervous at his expression.

"Well, I don't know what he's been telling you. But he runs with me now."

"That's not possible." Elle pressed on.

"Oh it's entirely possible Elle." Elle just stood there unable to think of what else to say. "Now if you'll excuse me," Gabriel continued "I have a game to finish." He then walked back to the pool table leaving Elle standing in the dark corner.

She turned around and walked back to Chuck who had taken her advice and stayed by the bar. He held a glass of scotch in his hand and looked up at her.

"How did it go?" Chuck asked as she took a seat beside him.

"Well I got some information about your ring."

"And?"

"I may know who stole it, but I don't know where it is yet."

"Well that's better than nothing right?" Chuck asked.

"Yes." Elle replied.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked as he noticed her change in mood. She looked over to see that he still had some scotch in his glass. She wanted to get out and talk to Billy maybe he could explain what was going on. But she was also pissed. She didn't like to be betrayed and Billy had betrayed both James and Elle. "Elle?"

"Finish your drink, then we'll leave."

Chuck nodded and a few minutes later they left.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Reviews would be great! :)


	6. Don't Be Stupid

By the time they got back to the apartment Chuck's abdomen was once again on fire. He brought his hand up to check if the bandages were still holding. He brought back his hand and could see a small trace of blood on his fingertips. He went to the couch and sat down and proceeded to lift up his shirt to inspect the bandage. Elle followed behind him with a concerned look on her face and sat beside him.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" she gasped as blood continued to seep through the once white bandage.

"Yeah no kidding." Chuck responded "Mind getting me another bandage? It should be over there." Chuck motioned to what little belongings he had across the room against the wall. Elle got up quickly and found the necessary supplies and returned to the couch.

Chuck began to remove the bloodied bandaged and revealed his aching wound. Elle put the bandage over the wound and Chuck flinched at the contact.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Elle asked as she looked up to see Chuck recoil at her touch.

"I can do it myself." Chuck said and tried to take the bandages from Elle but she pulled them out of his reach.

"Gosh, you're stubborn. Hold still." Elle said and was thankful that he finally sat back against the couch and relaxed.

"Are you ever going to tell me about the ring? Who it was for? Anything?" Elle asked as she started to reapply his bandage.

"It was for someone." Chuck said grudgingly unwilling to fight with her anymore.

"Care to elaborate? Oh wait, let me guess. Was it for…what's her name, Blair?" She glanced up and saw his reaction and knew she had guessed right. "You didn't take my advice the last time I saw you? You didn't give her your heart like I suggested?"

"I did, it's just a little more complicated than that."

"You screwed up didn't you?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes at her and took a sharp breath as Elle worked on his wound.

"Why does everyone assume I'm the one who always screws up?"

"Well, you're Chuck Bass." Elle said as she applied gauze and tape to his chest.

"I thought I was Charlie Trout now."

"Nice try. You can never be someone you're not. You can try, but there is always someone or something of your old self calling you back, and one day you won't be able to resist. So naturally you'll fall back into the same pattern and routine. But there are always the few people who get lost in their new persona and get so comfortable with their new life, they can't possibly imagine going back to their old life." Elle said as she finished with the bandage.

"Thanks." Chuck muttered softly as Elle went up and threw away the old bandage. She walked back toward the couch.

"Well, I'm sorry you have to stay out here on the couch, but it's all we've got."

"It's fine."

"Well, I'm heading off to bed, do you need anything else?"

"No." Chuck said softly. He watched as Elle nodded and take her leave. Before she rounded the corner Chuck called out to her.

"Which one are you Elle?"

She stopped for a moment and turned around.

"Excuse me?" she asked, caught off guard by the question.

"Are you pretending to be someone else or have you lost yourself in all of this?" Chuck gestured to the room around him. He could see her thinking and began to wonder if she would ever respond. But a few seconds later she did.

"I think I lost myself a long time ago and now… now I'm just a chameleon that blends into the environment around me. Don't lose yourself in this. It's not worth it." Elle said softly.

"But wouldn't it just be easier? I could start fresh-"

"That's what they all think, but don't think for a second that this is the life you want." Elle said forcefully.

"Well this is your life, why did you choose it?"

"I was stupid." Elle said simply wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible. She could see his questioning look even from halfway across the room.

"Is that all? You were just stupid?"

"Don't be stupid Chuck." Elle said in finality and made her way out of the living room.


End file.
